The Royal Knights of Alfheim
by Iblis jr
Summary: Nine beta testers who evaded the grip of the death game by clearing the 100 floors in the beta test regather in Alfheim online to reform the guild and help Kirito and friends against the new death threat caused by the virtual world.
1. Chapter 1

Proluge

During the beta test of Sword Art Online there were nine players who's skills and abilities surppased those of the other 991 beta testers. They were so skilled their avatar names were forgotten and were replaced with names to match their skills

Imperial the Paladin for his battle prowess

Alpha the Unknown for his mysterious abilities

Omega the Leader for his leadership skills

Duke the Gallent for his sense of justice

Magna the miraculous for his miraculeos victory in battle

Dynas the Passionete for his love for battle

Crusader the Indifferent for her dislike of the weak

Crania the invulnerable for his unbreakable defenses

Veedra the Swift for his unmatched speed

These nine players formed a guild known as the royal knights, they were the only players to clear the 100 floors of Aincrad but this was kept secret by the GM's of SAO becuase it was deemed impossible in such a short time.

I need oc's for each royal knight for their SAO and ALO avatars except for Alpha

Name

Age

appearence

history

height

weight

SAO/ALO avatar

name

height

appearence

and for each royal knight comes the qualities of the players

Imperial : player must be atleast 17-18 IRL with holy sword skills

Duke : player must be at least 17-18 and skilled with a lance and shield with lightning sword skills and he needs to have a thing for Sakuya

Dynas : player must be 17-18 with hand-to-hand combats skills with a maxed out strength skill.

Crusader : player must be 15-16 with hand-to-hand combat skills and a high speed skill

Crania : player must be 14-15 with a maxed out double edge sword skill

thankyou and also sword skills for oc's can be original or from the actual anime/light novel


	2. Chapter 2 Kirito vs Alpha

Chapter 1: Kirito vs Alpha

Kazuto pulled on his Nervgear helmet and lied down on his bed "Link start!" his mind dove into the virtual world of ALO. He opened his eyes to see a large circle that glowed emerald green. He looked around the large, empty room as a tall figure appeared from the darkness. He was clad in black armor with gold lining and a red jewel on his helmet and doned a white cape with a blue underside "hello Kirito-kun" he welcomed the teen. Kirito stared at the armored figure as he moved closer.

"i see you know who i am, but who are you?" the spriggan asked. Alpha chuckled.

"my apologies, i am Alpha, the Aloof hermit of the Royal Knights, the sorta of... security force of Alfheim Online" Kirito looked over the knight studying him further, aside from the armor which covered him from head to toe, and the raggedy cape he wore the only other thing that stood out was his height which was atleast six and a half if not seven feat.

"never heard of you" Kirito told him. Alpha resisted a chuckled as he waved his hand.

"thats understandable, we Royal knights have been absent from our duty for sometime, but thanks to you, bringing down Sugou we were able to return to the virtual world to keep the peace, and understand, i do not mean in just Alfheim" Kirito grew confused at the knights words. Alpha sat down in front of the teen and gestured for the swordsman to join him. Kirito shrugged and sat down infront of Alpha.

"now this will not be a "long, long ago in the distant past kind of story but this is something worth listening to" Kirito caught the knights joke and chuckled.

"about three years ago we Royal knights were beta testers of SAO, much like yourself, but we were not like the rest we were stronger and our skills and weapons were much more advanced then any other tester, the founder codename: Imperial saught to clear the beta before the official launch, so he gather the top eight players of the beta testers and formed a guild known as the Royal kngihts, we worked hard and trained to hone our skills in-game and in real life, so when the time came we went non-stop through one floor after the other until we reach the 100th floor"

"but i thought no beta tester had ever reach the 100th floor!?" Kirito questioned. Alpha shook his head.

"our achievement was covered up by Argus, Kayabe wanted to keep hidden the fact that beta testers had ever reached the 100th floor"

"so why tell me this?" Kirito asked.

"after the official release of SAO, we were late to log in but did not because of the global message Kayabe delivered, so we Knights sought to hunt down Kayabe and force him to release the 10,000 players in SAO, but instead we learned of another threat"

"you mean Sugou right?" Alpha noded.

"a year into the SAO incedent we learned that RECT Progress had created another game called Alfheim Online, andn that it was a copy of SAO, so thanks to a former employe of Argus we were able to regain all of our SAO stats in ALO, and soon after entering in the game we were given these suits of armor by our... Sponsor of sorts, to enhance our stats and abilities, we were a group of powerful players and our true identities were unknown by all, player and public alike, and trust me Argus was none to happy"

"so what happan next?" Kirito said with anticipation. Alpha was suprised at the teens interest and chuckled.

"next we reformed our guild the Royal knights, our guild master in SAO got into a car accident soon after and was stuck in a coma, we were grief stricken but we moved on the complete our mission, i was appointed as leader of the Royal knights, and we all took up nick names or titles as we preffered. I was known as Alpha the Legendary, but as i took my leave from the Royal knights to wander ALO new leader ship fell unto my second in command Omega The infinite, and our names became known"

Alpha opened a window and showed it to Kirito.

Omega The Leader

Duke the Gallant

Magna the miraculeos

Dynas the passionate

Crusader the indifferent

Veedra the swift

Crania the Invulnerable

"all of us were extremly powerful and could probably beat a high level boss in Aincrad effortlessly, but now is the time for our fight" Alpha closed the window and stood up. Kirito followed and dusted himself off.

'whaddya mean fight" Kirito asked as Alpha walked to the opposite end of the room. He raised his right hand and a green circle appeared, he reached inside and pulled out a long broad sword made of gold light with a blue jewel where the guard would be.

"i am using most of my power to creat this virtual space so i will not be able to use my magic or sword skills, use what you will but i suggest you draw Excalibur and ready yourself" Alphamon took a fighting stance and readied his sword. Kirito scrolled through his inventory and equipped Excalibur as weel as his elucidator. Alpha rushed forward and barred down on Kirito in a flash and swung his blade, Kirito raised Excalibur and blocked the attack, Alpha continued his assault leaving Kirito no time to strike back. Alpha halted his attack and leapt away leaving Kirito time to breath

'incredible, he's only using one sword but I can't find a window to attack!'

"your sword skills are impressive Kirito, not many can keep up with my Alpha Gain Force"

"your what?!"

"it's a unique skill and quite rare, it allows me to look into the past of the battle and study my enemies previous attacks and styles, it also allows me to slow down time and deliver a barrage of attack that could range from 10 to 100 maybe even 1000 depending on the enemy"

"that kind of ability doesn't exist, there's no way the GM's would allow a player to have that kind of power!"

"that's because the player known as Alpha doesn't just range from ALO, we Royal knights are the protectors of the virtual world, or the internet in general" Kirito watched the Royal knight raise his sword over his as the virtual space began to crumble.

"I will show you my full power out of respect" Alpha's sword shined a brilliant light, Kirito gripped his two swords and engaged his sword skills.

"Seiken GradAlpha!" Alpha brought his sword down.

Kirito shot out of his bed in his house on floor 22, Asuna and Yui ran in and hugged the boy tightly.

"Kirito, thank god your okay, we were so worried"

"what happened?" the boy asked.

"we found unconscious in the big lake" Yui answered.

"I was fighting a knight in black armor and there was a flash of light" Asuna looked at Yui both wearing a worried expression. Kirito stood up and walked into the living room followed by the two. Kirito sat down and as an email appeared, Kirito opened the mail.

_Oni-chan hurry your butt to Yggdrasil city, you gotta see this!_

_-Leafa_

"looks like something's going down at the world tree, lets hurry" Kirito stood up and walked out of the house with his lover and child. Yui turned into her pixie form and dove into Kirito's pocket. Asuna and Kirito summoned their wings and took flight.


End file.
